The present invention generally relates to a compacting device and a system and a method for compacting a material. The compacting device may have a base which may have a column extending from the base. A sleeve is fitted around the column and extends lengthwise from the column. Material to be compacted may collect within the sleeve and may be used to compact other material in an area to be compacted. Use of the material within the sleeve may decrease an amount of contact between the compacting device and the area to be compacted. Accordingly, the compacting device may prevent the sleeve, base and/or column from becoming damaged during compaction.
Of course, road construction of new roads and existing roads is required throughout the country and around the world to expedite travel for trucks, automobiles and the like. An area along the road must be readied to create a surface that is suitable for paving. If the area to be paved has soil, the area is generally prepared for receiving, for example, concrete or other materials. Accordingly, the soil may be broken and may then be pressed, or compacted, to level the soil for receiving the concrete or other materials. Similar soil treatment or preparation is required for construction of buildings, houses, or the like. Prior to construction, an area upon which a building is to be constructed is prepared. The area may be broken and then compacted to prepare the area for receiving, for example, concrete or other materials.
Compaction of soil is typically performed with a roller pulled behind, for example, a tractor. A known roller has a cylindrical body and teeth extending from the body. The teeth are welded to a surface of the roller. Each tooth extends from the body, and the teeth are spaced around a periphery of the roller. As the roller is moved across an area of soil to be compacted, the teeth of the roller may press into the soil to cause compaction of the soil.
The soil often has many rocks, stones, sand, lumps of clay and other like foreign objects mixed with the soil. As a result, repeated contact between a tooth and the area being compacted causes the tooth to become misshaped, broken, chipped, or otherwise damaged. Further, the tooth often experiences rust or like deterioration. If a damaged or broken tooth is left on the roller, compaction of the soil becomes inconsistent and/or less efficient. To repair the roller of broken teeth, each tooth must be removed from the roller, and a new tooth must be welded onto the roller. Accordingly, replacement of the tooth, or multiple teeth, becomes a tedious and labor-intensive task. Further, frequent replacement of a tooth increases costs associated with compacting and/or equipment used to perform compaction.
A need, therefore, exists for a compacting device and a system and a method for compacting a material wherein the compacting device may be less prone to deterioration than known compacting devices.